When The Dust Settles
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby and Alex run into each other at an odd spot. The aftermath of season 9. Maybe Romance? Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Law and Order Criminal Intent ... no infringement intended! Just for fun.**

**Language warning only.**

**Title and summary: When the Dust Settles ... The aftermath of Season 9**

* * *

**When The Dust Settles**

Bobby and Alex, through their nine years as partners, were just about always on the same page, however, not always reading the same book. After the dust settled … Captain Ross's funeral, Bobby being fired by Alex and Alex resigning, there was a new chapter of page turning to begin. It began one day when Alex decided to visit Frances Goren's grave.

"I miss him … I miss him terribly. Truth be told, he changed … not changed so much as he went back to being the old Bobby again. It was exciting to see … you would have been so proud to see your son strut his stuff … I know I was … I was proud to be his partner. He was confident, self assured … he was Bobby Goren again. That walk, that arrogance … it took the death of our Captain to light that spark … to show his stuff. Of course the powers that be didn't see it that way … of course it is hard to see when your head is up your ass! _Alex giggled and brushed some dirt off of Frances' headstone. _They really fucked up Major Case."

From behind, she heard …

"Maybe if you stayed as Captain Eames … Major Case wouldn't be fucked - up."

Alex turned around at the sound of Bobby's voice and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

"Where have you been? I've been calling and leaving messages!"

"I have a job, Eames … it takes me out of town. I'm sorry but I'm here now and I have a bone to pick with you."

"Excuse me … _you_ have a bone to pick with _me_? I don't think so … what job, where out of town do you go? I need details."

"No, no … why did you NOT take the Captain's exam and why DID you resign!?"

Alex pointed down at Frances Goren's headstone …

"No Bobby, not here in front of your mother."

"Do you come here often, Eames?"

"Yes and she calls me Alex!"

"Well Alex, how about I buy you dinner and we have a long talk?"

He placed the flowers down that he had bought for his mother … minus one. He handed a red rose to Alex and held his elbow out for her to link her arm through. She brought the rose up to her nose, smiled up at Bobby and they walked off to have that talk. Bobby looked back and winked at his mother's headstone.

* * *

**I know that it's been a long while! Let me know if you want more or if I should delete! Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two: When The Dust Settles**

**

* * *

**

~2~

**Tears and Fears**

Alex slipped her arm out of his and grabbed his hand as they walked in silence. It seemed as if they were in no hurry to sit and have that talk. Bobby was enjoying the feeling of Alex's hand in his, although he knew it was wrong to lead her on … if that's what he was doing or was he leading himself on? He had a job to do, a new life that Alex didn't fit into, but he soon found out that he missed her, he didn't miss the job, he missed her. He went to say goodbye to his mother but he found Alex there and his plans changed, he would come back and say goodbye … after he said goodbye to Alex.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Bobby … you just kinda checked out … where did you go?"

"Oh … uh … I was just thinking how funny it was that you were having a heart to heart talk with my mother. Do you do that often?"

"I, I do actually. It helps me feel close to you. I mean, you know, you've been a huge part of my life for the past nine years and then, _she waved her hands in front of her, _nothing."

"It hasn't been that long … a couple of weeks maybe."

"Try, a couple of months … two months, fifteen days, eight hours and fifty two minutes … to be exact, but who's counting?"

Bobby chuckled and blushed a bit.

"Well … not you."

Alex tugged at his arm, "No … not me."

They walked in silence again and Bobby felt sorrow over the inevitable loss of his friend. When he took over Captain Ross's undercover assignment, he never thought about Goren without Eames. Now, he was thinking about Bobby without Alex. This was a thought he never let himself entertain. He was breaking his own heart.

He decided it was time to sit and tell her what he had been up to and say his goodbyes and get on with it.

They had made their way to Central Park, he picked a bench and they sat … _in silence_. He was bent over, shuffling his feet around in the dirt and she was sitting staring at his back … getting nervous. At the same time, they both began to speak …

"I really did …"

"You go ahead."

"No, no … ladies first … please Alex, you go first."

He needed to stall for time.

"I was about to say, I really did miss you … you know … coffee and danish in the morning, disagreement in the afternoon."

"Oh, yeah … ha, I see … you'll take my coffee and danish, but …"

"But nothing, I said I miss the disagreements … I miss the whole package that belongs to Bobby Goren."

"Oh really … the whole kit and kaboodle, aye. I find that hard to believe."

"Hey … I quit over you!"

"Do not lay that on me Alexandra Eames! I won't have it."

"Bobby, I'm sorry but you were my partner … I took an oath; I, Detective Eames, take you Detective Goren, to be my Partner … to have and to cuff from this day forward, for better or for worse, to protect and to serve, in sick-days and in health, to agree with and not so much; from this day forward until death do us part."

Bobby gave her that sideward's glance and shook his head.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

They both laughed it off and Alex wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"A long time. I was thinking about the time my Dad lost his partner in the line of duty. It made me think of Joe and then you and back to Joe and I connected the dots … ya know?"

"I guess, but I didn't die."

"No, our partnership did and I can't go on without you."

The tears ran down her face.

He was afraid to tell her that his job put his life in peril. His plan was to be buried next to his mother, now his thoughts went to Alex having a one sided conversation with him instead of Frances. He returned her embrace and wondered what it would be like to have her as his partner again … a different type of partner.

* * *

Thanks for reading ~ reviews appreciated, Judy


	3. Chapter 3

**~ When The Dust Settles**

* * *

**~3~**

**Truth and Consequences **

Bobby sat back on the bench, if he could, he would have tilted it back like he used to do to his very forgiving chair at Major Case. He _did_ tilt his head up to look at the heavens … looking for some sort of answer. Should he continue with Captain Ross's work or should he seek some sort of happiness in his life? Did Alex even want that sort of happiness with him? And why was he feeling all of this now? He let out a deep breath and looked over at Alex, he rubbed her arm, very reminiscent to their last goodbye at Major Case.

"Alex … I need to tell you what I've been up to the past two months."

"No good, I would imagine." She said with some snark.

His head dropped and he nodded, but disagreed.

"Actually … I'm doing what I was meant to do … stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

He could tell at that moment, a light bulb went off in Alex's brain … she crossed her arms in front of her, then crossed her legs. Her facial expression turned from, 'happy to see ya … to … same ole Bobby.'

"The Captain's death isn't over for you, is it? It wasn't good enough that we cracked the case … right? _She stood up from the bench and began to pace. _So … what is it … did you take his place … did they talk you into going undercover again? Is this Testarossa all over again?"

"No Alex, this isn't Testarossa all over again … you fired me … remember?"

"Fuck you, Bobby. Tell me the truth!"

"Come on Alex … you know that Moran wanted me out. My time at Major case was over. Please … come back here and sit with me."

She stood there in front of him defiantly with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. He remained seated. He pulled at her arms and made her sit. She did so … reluctantly.

"I just can't believe that this is happening all over again, but this time, I left my job for you ... because of you."

"Your job is still there … you can go back anytime … I'm not welcome. Besides, I can't do what I want to do and how I want to do it, at Major Case."

"Oh, you mean, get yourself killed?"

"If that's what it takes to find the truth … there is more to this than what we found, Alex … a hell of a lot more."

"And Bobby Goren has to be the one to find out what that is?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What did I have left here, Alex?"

"Did you ever once consider that you had me?"

Bobby dropped his head but kept his eyes glued to hers. When he didn't say anything, she rose from the bench and walked away … she just kept walking and shaking her head from side to side. Bobby watched and let her go.

* * *

Thank you for reading ~ Reviews appreciated, Judy


End file.
